


Lucian Training Regiments

by HylianDerp



Series: A Royal Match [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chubby Prompto Argentum, M/M, Niflheim Prince Prompto Argentum, Noctis is Thirsty, Prompto Argentum Has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDerp/pseuds/HylianDerp
Summary: If Prompto's going to be a member of the Lucian Royal Family, he'll need to maintain a minimum level of self-defense skills. Before he can train, though, Gladio needs to know what skills he already has.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: A Royal Match [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Lucian Training Regiments

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pulling pretty much everything about weapons proficiency out of my butt; please don't attempt anything in this yourself.

Just as Prompto finished tying his tennis shoes, his phone chimed.

[Starlight: got out of the bs trade meeting early where r u?]

[Sunshine: In the Crownsguard training hall. Gladio wanted to see how well-trained I already am before making a plan. Think he's mostly curious to see whether Lucis and Niflheim have different fighting styles]

[Starlight: ew workouts w gladio. so not jealous. cn i watch?]

[Sunshine: If you want. Can't promise it'll be exciting]

[Starlight: ive never seen u fight b4. gotta do it @ least once]

[Starlight: bet it'll be hot :P]

[Sunshine: Has anyone ever told you you're a dork? Might want to hurry, though. Gladio's getting impatient]

[Starlight: omw]

Gladio stuck his head in the locker room door. "Hey Chocobo, You coming? I ain't getting any younger, you know!"

Prompto jumped up, locking his phone screen. "Yep, I'm good! Noct's on his way down; he's being nosey."

"Sounds about right," he muttered. In a booming voice, he addressed Prompto,"C'mon, time to warm up. Six laps around the room."

Prompto groaned. Was this going to be like training with Aranea? He always came away with more bruises than freckles after she finished with him. Regardless, he started off, setting a pace that felt comfortable. So what if Gladio was faster? This wasn't a race. Plus, the man had nearly a foot on him. Was keeping up even an option?

About halfway through his second lap, the door creaked open to reveal a shock of black hair. Huh, it was actually brushed out of his face for once, giving him a prime chance to see his reactions. The pair made eye contact, and Noct's cheeks pinked in response. Cute.

A sudden bass shocked Prompto out of his wayward thoughts. "Keep it moving, short stuff! We ain't got all day!" Oh, shit, he definitely got distracted. He sped up to his previous pace. Was he going to regret letting Noctis watch?

A few minutes later, Gladio paused and watched his wristwatch. What was that about? As he passed the older man, he looked up. "Not bad, Prom. Definitely not the fastest pace I've seen, but it's well within Kingsglaive requirements." Well that was a pleasant surprise. Treadmills were super boring, and it was usually too cold to run outdoors, so Prompto expected that to be his weakest skill, at least athletically.

"C'mon, kid, let's head to the armory. I want to see your weapons proficiency." Gladio started walking off, leaving Prompto to jog after him.

"Dude, slow down, you're too tall! Also, why are you calling me 'kid'? I'm barely younger than you, and I outrank you!"

"I call Noct kid, and I report to him directly. And he's older than you. If I can call him 'kid', I can call you the same. Consider it a privilege." Prompto pouted, but acquiesced. At least the behemoth slowed down a little.

"So what weapons are we starting with?" Prompto asked once they entered the armory.

"I don't know, what are you least confident in?"

Prompto thought for a moment. He had been working on using weapons he didn't have an affinity for before he had left Gralea. "Hmm… probably greatswords. I'm used to axes, so the difference in balance tends to screw with me."

A wicked grin appeared on Gladio's face. "Ooh, my specialty. This'll be fun." He pulled out a pair of large blunted swords, tossing one towards Prompto. "Here, Noct usually uses this one. He's around your height, so the balance shouldn't be too far off." The sword's hilt tapped Prompto's hand, but he couldn't quite get his fingers around it in time to keep it from clattering to the floor.

"Oops. I'm really bad at catching things. You'd think I'd be better, between the video games and my record at the firing range." He picked up the blade, testing its weight. It felt a little lighter than he was used to, more like the short swords he used more often. Maybe that would make a difference?

They headed back into the main room, to find that their audience of one had become an audience of two.

"Hi, Iggy!" Prompto chirped. "What are you doing down here?"

"His Highness here managed to leave part of a file in the conference room, so I came to deliver the missing pages to him. He insists that I join him in spectating, but I won't without your consent."

"Sure, knock yourself out. It probably won't be very interesting for now, though. The big guy wants to start off with my worst weapons."

The two combatants met in the middle of the room, blades held in front of them. Ignis took the liberty of counting them down. "Alright, gentlemen, three, two, one, start!"

Neither moved, both waiting for the other to make the first pass. Prompto took a step to his left. Gladio instinctively drew his sword closer to that side, only to receive a sturdy hit to his opposite hip. He grunted at the sudden burst of pain. The kid was stronger than he anticipated. Noct whooped in excitement.

"Go, Prom!" He flushed with pleasure. He got the first hit on Gladio and impressed his new boyfriend (fiance!), too! He turned his head to see said fiance.

"Eyes forward!" Gladio barked, right as he brought his own blade to Prompto's ribcage. Ouch! Right, middle of sparring probably wasn't the best time or place to get distracted. He returned his attention to his combatant, waiting for signs of an attack to avoid or a weak point to exploit.

Their match lasted only a couple of minutes. Prompto's tactical abilities just weren't enough to make up for the disparity in proficiency. He found himself with his sword on the ground and a blade to his neck.

Gladio dropped his blade and offered a handshake to Prompto. "Not bad, Chocobo. I expected worse. You could probably take Prince Charmless over there, no problem. Speaking of which…

"Hey Iggy," he called out. "Do you want to gear up and test him on daggers? I can test him on short swords while you prep."

Ignis looked at the two, and, upon receiving an excited-looking nod from Prompto, agreed. "I shan't be long. Good thing I keep a spare set of workout clothing down here…" Ignis headed to the locker room while Gladio and Prompto switched weapons.

Their next round went similarly, although lasting slightly longer. Prompto was pretty decent at reading his opponent, but tended to get distracted and leave himself open. He was landing more hits than either expected, though. He was clever when he maintained focus! 

Noctis found himself increasingly red-faced over the course of the fight. Man, that Niflheimr body fat was really good at hiding muscles. He found himself imagining what he wanted those muscles to do to him. He bet that Prompto could hold him up against a wall like that… Wait, bad time to daydream; he was still in front of the others! He needed a distraction.

Ignis appeared from the locker room just as Prompto's breathing had returned to normal. "Are you ready for your next round?" he asked.

"Heck yeah, let's do this!" The pair headed back to the armory to grab daggers. Ignis took an ornately-designed pair for himself before handing a simpler pair to Prompto. Oh, these weren't blunted like the swords were. They'd have to be careful not to cut each other to ribbons!

Gladio gaped when he saw the weapons the pair held. "Are you insane, Iggy? What are you going to do if you manage to actually hurt the kid?"

Ignis scoffed. "I trust that we'll both be appropriately cautious. I simply don't want to have to swap out when I test his throwing skills when I don't anticipate there being any real danger."

Fighting Ignis, it turned out, was far more nerve-wracking than fighting Gladio. Not only were they using live blades, but Ignis was far more fast and flexible. Prompto spent most of the round trying to identify a weak point between desperate attempts to dodge. It looked like there was a downside to his bulky frame-- it gave Ignis more surface area to threaten to shred. 

The round ended when Prompto's flailing attempt to dodge one dagger left him wide open to attack with the other. That had been the shortest round by far! He had to ask…

"How'd I do?"

"Your balance and flexibility are abysmal. Excellent eye, though; you saw through my feints every time, which even Gladio struggles with."

Ignis looked somewhere behind Prompto. "Oh good, Noct has been productive, after all." Prom turned around. There was a pile of dummies in one corner, and a slightly sweaty-looking Noctis stood next to a pair he had placed upright slightly further off. Oh no, Ignis was serious about throwing the daggers!

"Uhm, Iggy, are you sure that it's a good idea for us to throw sharp objects? Especially since I'm not used to these ones?" This was the absolute worst way for them to test his accuracy. Why couldn't they skip to modern tech already?

Ignis seemed unconcerned. "Gladio asked me to test your proficiency with daggers; this is part of it." 

"Okay, but don't get mad at me if somebody ends up getting hurt," Prompto replied. He didn't think that this was a good idea, but he couldn't figure out how to talk them out of it. Instead, he followed Ignis over to the mannequins that Noctis had set out for them.

Prompto walked up to a line on the floor that seemed to mark a set distance from the mannequins. He turned toward Ignis, who nodded approvingly. Alright, made it past the first hurdle. He hefted a dagger in his hand, trying to get a feel for the balance. He lifted it up, cocked his arm, and…

Clang! The dagger hit the dummy square in the chest, but not blade-first; it fell to the floor. Noctis snickered.

"Shut up! I told you this was a bad idea!" Prompto felt an obligation to at least try to defend himself. He tried again, with similar results. Ignis sighed.

"Looks like that's another thing to add to the list."

Prompto was getting frustrated with the fact that he was barely keeping up. "Can we head to the firing range now, please? I want to end this day not feeling like a failure." He got a sudden, forceful hug from his fiance in response.

"You're not a failure, Prom, you're really good. Ignis and Gladio were just showing off their strongest skills. Hell, you outperformed me on everything except knife-throwing, and even that wasn't as terrible as Ignis made it out to be."

"Alright, but I could still use the confidence boost of succeeding in my actual skill set."

The four headed to the firing range, where Gladio had Prompto check out a handgun of his choice. He found a nicely-sized revolver labeled "quicksilver." Huh, that's what he usually used as a screen name.

Once he had a gun, bullets, hearing protection, and safety glasses, he set up a target in one of the empty lanes. He initially set it about halfway down, so he could more easily tell if the weapon had any inconsistencies to account for. He fired three shots, all landing exactly center mass. Good, this gun was well-maintained. He sent the target as far back as he could, lined up the sights, breathed, and squeezed the trigger.

He repeated the familiar motions until all the chambers were empty. "Do you want to check it before I reload?" The three spectators agreed. 

Once the target was within reach, Gladio practically snatched it off of the track. "It looks like you only fired twice, but you didn't go wide…"

Noctis looked like he was about to start vibrating in excitement. "Holy shit, Prom, did you shoot the other three bullets in the hole you already made with the first two?"

Prompto brought a hand to the back of his neck. "Uh, probably? I told you that I prefer guns. We use guns and machinery more often than swords in Niflheim…" Why do people like to show off? Now he felt exactly as awkward as he did after the dagger fiasco, just for the opposite reason. Suddenly, a new, unexpectedly familiar voice joined in.

"That is truly impressive, your Highness," the man said. "How long have you been practicing?"

Prompto gaped. Cor Leonis, The Immortal, was impressed with him? He had to be dreaming! Somebody pinch him… Oh, right, question. "Since I was six, sir, so...about fifteen years, I think? I've never really thought about it…"

"Well, I'm happy to know that the newest member of the royal family will be able to protect himself, if need be." Prompto found himself overcome with emotion at the whole interaction. There was no way he could continue a coherent conversation. Luckily, Ignis stepped in.

"Thank you, Marshall, for your kind words. We ought to get going now, though. Prompto has certainly done enough for the afternoon."

The boys dropped off Prompto's gear and headed to the locker rooms. That had to have been the craziest day of training ever...


End file.
